The Great Beast
by SciFiSG1
Summary: ONESHOT! Luke and OC Jessen Charburn's ship is attacked and crash lands on the long forgotten planet of Korriban. Just what is waiting for them they don't even know...


**Hello all! JediTwitch here and I'm welcoming all of you to my very first attempt at a oneshot. I told on of my friends about this idea and wasn't actually going to do this, but this person "gently pushed" me into doing this cough more liked pushed coughsneeze. Excuse me must be a summer cold or a case of allergies I do not have...So here it is my first attempt at a oneshot.** **Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that George Lucas does meaning that I do not own Star Wars. I do own Swriza Hawk, Jessen Charburn, and Dr. Jack Nickolsof however.**

Oneshot- The Great Beast

BOOM! The ship's hind end exploded and chaos reigned supreme on that ship. The officers on the bridge of the ship, Wannahacksomeonesheadoff, were floating around like ducks because the gravity field was destroyed.

Jessen Charburn, his friends call him Jay, was spitting and cursing. He did not know what the hell was going on because he was trying to pee. _Why don't the blueprints or map layouts of ships ever show where the damn bathrooms are!_ he thought. Still spitting and cursing, he zipped up his pants and walked to the lift that would take him to his bridge.

Jessen is a tall man. He has gray eyes and black, shaggy hair. He has a goatee, but you can't tell because he has not shaved in quite a long time. He was in such a rush to the bridge that when he got there he relized he did not have his uniform shirt on. His Medical Experimentation class ship was small and sleek. It was the standard gray color and had valuable equipment and passenger: Luke Skywalker. Jessen also works for the expert in the medical field: Dr. Jack Nickolsof.

"Report!" he shouted as soon as the lift doors opened to show him the bridge in flames and with a lot of chaos.

"Sir, were surrounded by unknown vessels." said Charburn's second in command.

"Lemme see."

Charburn looked at the sensor scan. He then went on to curse out his second.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" said Charburn, growing dangerously angry. "How many times do I have to say to keep the blips on that screen as red and greed dots and not friggen FLYING PINK AND RED PIGS SO I CAN READ IT WHEN I NEED TO?"

His second looked at him, tears in his eyes. The second then ran to the lift and was crying very loudly.

"I hate you!" he said. "I want my mommy!" With that said, he left the bridge in the lift.

"Lord love a duck! I just love being surrounded by a bunch of damn two year olds!" said Charburn. "Anyway, damage report!"

"Our engines are off line, weapons are gone, and our complement of proton torpedoes ate exhausted." said the tactical officer. "There is damage to all levels of the ship. Hull integrity at 10."

"Great! Y'all turned my ship into a piece of shit while I was in the bathroom. Good job you damn morons!" said Charburn. "All right, lets enter that atmosphere. What the hell planet is this anyway?"

"I don't know!" shouted the navigational pilot (helmsman). "The planet isn't in our records!"

"Skywalker get you Jedi ass to the bridge, please." Charburn added, trying to sound polite.

The ship began to descend into the atmosphere. Parts of the hull began to fly off and people began to be sucked out into space through the hull breaches and there was not a damn thing anybody could do about it except sit back, relax, and enjoy the crash.

"Impact with the surface in twenty seconds." the helmsman said.

"All hands secure all stations! Brace for impact!" ordered Charburn.

Twenty seconds later, they crashed on the planet. They only crashed through sand and mountains though. The ship was damaged beyond repair, and Charburn and Skywalker were flat on their faces from the crash.

"All right, anyone who's dead please stand up." joked Charburn, but no one laughed. "You people! Fine, everyone who is alive meet outside the ship and we'll decide what to do from there."

Only four people survived the crash: Charburn, Skywalker, Bob F. Blish, and Steve. They had no idea where to go so they went into the nearest cave.

"This planet is strong with the dark side." said Skywalker. "I believe this is the Sith planet Korriban."

"Korriban? I've never heard of it." said Charburn.

So, any idea about how were gonna get off this planet?" asked Bob.

"Nope. I'm hoping that the distress signal I sent out will be intercepted, but I highly doubt that it will be. Until then we should find some shelter." said Charburn.

"Look!" said Steve. "There's a cave right over there." He was pointing to a pile of rocks and right in the middle of it was an opening.

They went into the cave and Skywalker ignited his lightsaber, the green blade of energy lighting the up the cave. They decided to explore the cave and in the morning they would go see if they could repair the communication system on the ship. They started walking down into the cave. The only creatures that inhabited it were bat things, bugs, and lots of sand. They reached a fork in the cave.

"All right. Bob and Steve take the left. Skywalker and I will take the right. We'll meet back here in two hours." said Charburn.

"Right." said Bob and Steve together.

So they started walking down their respective paths. It didn't take long before Charburn and Skywalker hit a dead end. They decided to turn around and head down the other path. When they reached the start of the second path, they heard screaming.

"What the hell?" said Charburn aloud. "That wasn't one of my men."

"You're right, Jay. Something evil is down there I can sense it. I can't sense the other two though." said Skywalker.

"Damn. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too"

So Luke used the Force to speed his way down the path and into a huge opening. He started to look around the place and was wondering where the other two where and what had made that scream. The room had sunlight coming into it through a semi large hole in the roof. Luke disengaged his lightsaber and Charburn finally made it into the room five minutes later.

"Did you find them, Skywalker?" ask Charburn.

"Node. Something is alive in here though." said Skywalker.

"Well then why did you disengage your lightsaber for you fool? If there's something in here-" Charbrun started.

"I know Jay! I know what I'm doing shut up and let me-" said Luke before the cave started to shake.

Out of the corner of Charburn's eye, and then he saw his men...or what was left of the anyway. Their entire upper torsos had been chewed off. Charburn started to turn around and head back down the path and out of the cave when he saw what had eaten his men. Hovering right in front of them was the biggest bug they had ever seen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Charburn drawing his blaster.

"I don't know." said Luke. "It looks like a giant moth to me."

"That thing is friggen huge and it ate Bob and Steve."

Luke ignited his lightsaber ready for battle. Jessen raised his blaster. The moth moved into the light and Charburn could swear he saw a straw hat on its head and a pitchfork at the tip of each wing.

"I think we should call him Farmer Moth." said Luke.

"You saw the hat and pitchforks too?" asked Charburn.

"Yeah. This is getting a little crazy."

At that moment the moth moved in and started to attack the pair. Luke dodged to his left and Charburn to his right. The moth went after Charburn. Up close, the bug must have been a good twenty feet wide and thirty feet tall. It started to dive at Charburn head first. He raised he blaster and started shooting at it, but to no avail.

"Where the hell is a can of Raid when you need it?" said Charburn aloud.

He got up and started to run towards the exit of the room, but he was too slow. Luke had got back onto his feet and was using his Force Speed to get out of there. He went straight at Charburn and picked him up and he ran them both out of the cave. Once outside, Luke could see that the opening in the roof was an exit point for the moth as well cause he could see it looking for its meal.

"Lemme ask you something, Jedi. How in the blue hell do you think we're going to be able to beat that?" asked Charburn.

"I don't know." said Luke.

"You don't know to much do you Skywalker?"

Luke ignored that last comment because an idea just came to him.

"Actually, Jay. I do have an idea now. Did you happen to have any explosives on the ship?" asked Skywalker.

"I believe so." said Charburn, then it clicked in his head too. "And we also had some meat smelling fume stuff to release just incase we came into contact with any Rancors."

"Perfect. Do you know if it is accessible?"

"It should be. Let's go find out."

They went back to the ship and began looking through crates of supplies that were already outside the ship. Charburn found the fume stuff and Skywalker found a few explosives. They both knew what had to be done so they both headed back into the cave and back into the moth's room where they saw the moth use its pitchfork to spear a bat and gobbled it up. Luke used his speed to get from the entrance to the half chewed corps of Steve and Bob which were now covered by the moth's straw hat. He lifted it up and started placing the explosives inside the bodies by using his lightsaber and cutting holes large enough to fit them in. He set the timer for 5 minutes and activated them.

He was turning around to go and get the meat fumes. When he did, he came face to face with the moths moth closing in on him. Luke did not stand a chance because he was in the moths mouth before he had a chance to ignite his lightsaber. Charburn could hear some crunching noises coming from the moth and he knew that Skywalker had just been eaten. By a moth no less.

"If I had to rate that death, I'd give it a ten out of ten cause that is one sucky way to die." said Charburn to himself. He really did not have anybody else to talk to at this point.

Jessen knew what he had to do. He had only two minutes to set off the fumes and for the moth to be attracted to the smell and eat the remainder of both bodies. He started off when the moth turned its back on him and apparently fell asleep. He reached the bodies and set off the fumes with only one minute to go. He snuck back across the room to the exit and waited. With only thirty seconds to go, the moth woke up and went for the bodies and sniffed around. The moth then decided it was still hungry and ate the remainder of the bodies, explosives and all. Ten seconds later, the moth exploded. There were guts and bug blood everywhere, and all over Charburn. He could swear that a piece of Luke's clothing landed on him.

Charburn headed out of the cave and headed back to the ship. He got in and began working on the communication systems, hoping to get at least a short message out. When he got hungry, he decided to head out and look for food. He got some water that was stored in containers and headed out into the heat of the desert. He searched for three hours but found nothing. He decided to head back to the ship and see if there were any food rations and work on the communication systems some more.

It was dark by the time Charburn got back to his ship and he could not see a damn thing. There was very heavy cloud cover, but no rain. So he did not see what was waiting for him at his ship. The last thing Charburn knew was that he was being eaten alive by the moth's mate.

**Ouch. That's really got to be a sucky way to go. At least it was quick and semi-painless. Anyway did you like it or hate it? Please tell me when you review. I'll post my review responses in chapter 5 of my story Return of Anakin Skywalker when I post that. Thanks for reading now it's your turn. Using Force You will push that review button...take care all ).**


End file.
